


In Another World

by marquis1305



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Cheating, Custom Trevelyan, Demons, Denial, Dom Solas, Dom/sub, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knight Captain Rylen - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Pining, Nightmare, Ownership, Personal Demon, Rough Sex, Solas Being Solas, Solas Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, mention of bruises, stubborn sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquis1305/pseuds/marquis1305
Summary: One Shots Based off the adventures of a Dragon Age Rp Discord.Lady Trevelyan knew that she was drawn to the apostate elven mage... He always seemed to have the answers that she sought, even before she knew the question. But her heart belonged to another, and she was happy... wasn't she?AKA Curiosity Killed The Cat.... Satisfaction brought it back.Mesara Trevelyan is my OC. @marquis1305





	1. The Wolf and The Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off a dragon age discord rp. Basically just a bunch of "what if" scenarios that my head makes up as the chemistry between characters develops. Yes, Mesara is involved romantically with another man. But she finds herself drawn to Solas in ways she doesn't always understand.... and desperately wants to.

She was drawn to him. 

It didn’t matter how often she had reminded herself that he wasn’t interested. That he preferred his own people. And why shouldn’t he? After all that humans had done. It didn’t matter that her heart belonged to another. 

She couldn’t leave. She was a ghost there, in the library above his alcove. Listening to his voice as other’s ran to him with their concerns. Watching as he spent his evening painting out the decisions that the Inquisitor made. Each day that passed, each hour that she should have been preparing for the changes she wanted to impress upon the world. 

He had been the one to help foster these changes. Had found the holes in plans made years before her birth. Mirth shining brightly in his eyes as she soaked in each word. As she poured question upon question into his lap to explore. He had been the one to accept how she harnessed her power. Helped her to grow into it. His delicate hands shaping her the way he traced his paintings. 

She had a lover, who accepted her in all things. Who saw who she was beneath her mask. And yet it was he who would help her sharpen the edges of the blade she wished to become. 

She thought she saw the way it affected him too. When she would challenge one of his theories. Or meet him blow for blow as they sparred with words. The spark in his eyes when she would lift her chin and regally make a demand. The way he had almost returned her kiss. 

She wanted him. She wanted some way of dragging out the wolf he always teased to be. The one she had seen in her mind’s eye since they had spoken of masks and cloth. 

It wasn’t until he pinned her against the bookshelf near her desk, that she realized he wanted her too. His arms enclosing on either side. Making it impossible to see anything but him, feel anything but his heat. His voice a low growl. 

 

“Meet me in the tower.” 

And then he was gone. A phantom. Had she just imagined it? How could he know of the tower? Not that the tower itself was a secret... but that it was her place for solitude? Was she just projecting that he wanted as she did... He could just want to gaze at the stars. 

She went, of course. How could she not. When he had been the one to command her. 

When he was the only one who could command her. 

She makes her way up the stairs. Dressed as was expected of her station, in silks of cream and gold. Hair perfectly twisted away from her face. Necklace a fine black ribbon of lace, tight against her throat. 

He was there. His form long and lean in the starlight. His eyes focused on her, like a predator. 

A wolf indeed. 

She pauses, there on the last step. Breath caught in her chest. Hands itching to smooth skirts, a habit she had never completely dropped, despite his teachings. He stalks forward, hunting his prey. Crooking a hand under her chin, and forcing her to look high into his face. 

“You’re not in the tower yet, little lamb.” 

She follows his finger as if magnetized to him. Unable to pull away. Leading her until she is in the center of the room. Surrounded by the things and experiments of those who use this place during the day. But all she could see was him. 

“You are always in control. Even when you bent to your father’s wishes, you managed to maneuver your way until you got what you wanted. You lover is eager to lap at your palm, should you require it of him. You blush, and stammer, and calculate how to use your innocence for you. Always bowing, but never breaking.... I want to see you break.” Each word a soft growl. Punctuated with precise steps, as he circles around her. Her eyes tracking him without moving. She knew better than to appear skittish before a predator, having lived her life with them. Her breathing even, but shallow. “I want to break you.”


	2. To Break A Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas POV. 
> 
> The girl had followed where he led... but what happens when it's a she-wolf and not a lamb that the dread wolf has caught?

It had taken longer than he expected, given what he knew about her inexperience. She had an iron will, bending where he would have her break. 

He had thought for it to be a simple thing, summoning her to the tower. After all, he had often caught her gaze when she thought him unsuspecting. Had seen the way her gaze would linger on his lips, on his hands. Had felt the cool energy of her mana seek him out, whether she realized it or not. 

He hunted her down, tracked her movements, her scent. How eager she was for him, despite her refusal to act on it. He had overheard enough of her conversations to know that she was still pure. To assume that this was the reason why she never reacted to his offers, subtle though they were for the sake of her reputation. A reputation she had been trying to burn to the ground for the sake of her young lover. 

The boy was good, well intended and respectable. But he would never be able to challenge her. Not with his easy smiles and wry laughter. 

He knew her type, always hungry, always desperate for more. A simple boy could offer her love, a life away from courts and suspicions... but he would never meet her ambition. 

The Dread Wolf could. 

He could nearly taste the pride that radiated from her with each achievement and breakthrough. Sitting there at the table together, as she nearly begged to be kissed, to be worshiped and broken all at once. Her eager eyes wide with excitement that fed into his own. The exuberance of a bright mind drawing him further into his growing need to claim her. 

The way she quivered, pinned between his arms, as he growled out his command. 

She would be his, his little mageling, his legacy. But first, she would need to submit to him... And Solas could not deny the smirk that that thought brought to his lips. 

Now here she was, standing before him. Watching, perfectly still, perfectly trained, as he stalked about her. Seeing the affect his words had, as she shivered and let loose a low needy whine. Taking the opportunity to strike, wrapping her up in his arms. Pulling her back to his chest. 

She exposes her neck, as is by instinct, and it is all he can do to withhold his predatorial needs to bite down and mark her. Choosing to lower his lips to her ear instead. 

“I will break you, my little lamb. And you will beg for more.” His hand seeking out bare flesh, one arm wrapped tightly about her waist, keeping her flush to him. Free hand finding the line of skin just above her blouse, breasts pressed high and taunt by her corset. He lets his fingers drift over the soft mounts, dipping into the valley between them. His lips pressing a kiss to the skin just behind her ear. Feeling the catch of breath in her chest. 

She needed to want him, to crave him, before he was willing to give her more. 

His fingers continue their trailing touch, ignoring the way her back arches into them, instinctively seeking out more. His lips trail down the line of her elegant neck, letting his tongue dip out to taste of her flesh. She manages to still herself, forcing deep breathes until she is calm. 

Solas smirks, then bites down hard. Feeling his teeth catch on dainty skin, digging deep into the well-trained muscles. The strangled gasp music to his ears. Her hands seeking and grabbing at the cloth of his pants, trying to find an anchor. But still, she does not pull away. He sucks gently, working his tongue over the abused flesh, knowing that it will mark and bruise. 

The first of his claims upon her body. 

Pulling away to blow gently over it, watching as her skin pimples up, and a gentle shiver runs down her spine. His lips returning to her ear. “Beg me, my lady... beg for mercy. And perhaps I shall let you run back to your simple pleasure... or beg me to stay, and I swear, I shall break you before dawn.” 

“Break me, then. Or pray that I do not find a way to break you first.”


	3. A Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas wants to show Mesara what he has always seen in her.... and to own it completely.

She felt... different. 

Standing here with her eyes closed, she could feel the changes around her. The way that the mana in her blood sang a sweeter song. The way her normally cropped hair now fluttered behind her in the wind, tickling at the back of her thighs. She felt lighter, as though she were built more like a bird... more hollow. 

When she opens her eyes, she understands. Seeing spires of white crystal and shining gold kiss the sky. Marble palaces sprawling out against majestic mountains, and the green field surrounding her was dotted with flowers she had never before scene. The moons bright enough to see by, and constellations so clear she could swear she might touch them. 

It was a dream. It had to be. Nothing real could be this beautiful. 

“And yet you are.” The voice comes rumbling from behind her, arms slowly wrapping around her waist. She knows him now, every inch of him. Knows the way her body forms against his. Turning to look up into his clear blue eyes, and gasping. Mesara takes a step back, pulling herself from his embrace. 

He seems taller here, stronger. Wearing only breeches made of animal skin. His feet and chest bare. The muscles of his torso clearly defined, pale skin bright with the moonlight. Dreaded hair dark and long down his back, the skull of an animal weaved in and sitting upon his brow. Pride, that is what he said his name meant. And here, he embodies it. 

Every inch the wolf. 

“Ah... you finally see me for what I am.” He stalks closer to her, strides long and languid. Fingers cupping under her chin to force her gaze to settle on his face. “And would you like to see how I see you? How I have always seen you?” 

“Show me,” the words pass through her lips before she can revoke them. She shouldn’t be here... She still wasn’t certain where here was. 

“A memory, Mesara... and a dream...”He whispers the words against her lips. Claiming them for a gentle kiss even as he further wraps the fade around them. Her eyes slipping shut as she leans into his kiss. Moaning softly against his lips as she feels his magic against her. When he pulls away, she opens her eyes once more. Taking in the new scene. A room. With only a single bed, and a mirror beside it. 

“What-” 

“An Eluvian, while technically used by the Ancient Elvhen for travel, still has the added benefit of being a mirror when not activated. Come.” The command is given with the ease of one used to being followed without question. Mesara allows him to lead her, keeping her eyes on his face until he places her before the mirror. Her breath leaving her as she takes in what she sees. 

Her usually fair skin, now paler than moonlight. Lit from within as though she had become a star, fallen from the night sky. The blood red of her hair falling in gentle waves, stark and shocking where it curled over her skin. Flowers, black as the night and white as freshly fallen snow weaved into intricate braids. The sharp emerald of her eyes nearly glowing, casting light against her pale cheeks, as though the rifts themselves had come to settle within her gaze. Loose gossamer silks flowing about her petite form, loose and ever shifting. The designs making each movement look as though she is surrounded by a flurry of ice. 

Her gaze finding his, the blue of his eyes now glowing to match her green. “I told you once, ‘in another world, what a goddess you would have made’.” He pauses, letting the memory wash over her. “This is the goddess I have always seen within you, Mesara.” 

“And would I still be the goddess of Kindness, Justice, and Love?” Her hands come to settle over where his rest on her shoulders. Gaze never leaving his reflection in the mirror. 

“And Ambition, Vengeance, and Spite.” The lazy smirk spread’s over Solas’ face. Grabbing her hands to twist them behind her back. “For all that you are warmth and comfort in my arms, you are also the sharp icy blade in my heart, my Goddess of Winter. For all that I see in you the starlight you hold so dear, you can be as dark as a moonless night.” He binds her hands with his magic, leaving her defenseless against him. Watches as her arms flex with the need to be free, and her mind exerts it’s will over them to remain still. She was always like this, it took her moments to fight her need for control before submitting entirely to him. 

Before acknowledging how deeply he had spun his web about her. 

He sees the defeat in her eyes, moments before they drop to look at her feet. Face softening to mimic a demureness that she would never truly feel. It wouldn’t be until he fought past this mask, as he always did, that he would claim her again. 

His hands run down her arms, skin soft and smooth. Shifting just enough that he can put his lips to her ears. “Tell me, my sweet goddess. Tell me what you need. Beg for it.” 

Mesara feels the warmth spread through her chest, cheeks flushing at the words. “You, Solas. Always you. Your touch, your kiss... Your dominance. I need you. Please.” 

 

His fingers trail a hot path from her arms to her waist. Quickly drawing attention to the fact that there were slips in between the fabric of her gown, where his fingers found access to the skin of her stomach. Leaving goosebumps where they touched. Slowly, tortuously, making their way down to her sex. Cupping it over the thin material. Long, thin fingers teasing at the slit. 

“You are mine. I own you. Say it.” He growls in her ear, dragging his teeth over the edge of it. 

“Always, body and soul, I swear it to you.” The words are a hurried groan. The ache for his touch already building fast within her chest. She had lost this fight months before. When he first took her to the Tower. Her heart belonged to another, but the rest of her.... Solas claimed as often as he dared. Always careful to return her in picture perfect shape, no matter what abuse he gave to her body. Bruises healed, cuts licked clean, bites soothed. What good was his magic, if not to ensure that she wore the perfect façade when outside of his presence. If he could not brush innocently against the place on her wrist that had been torn by his teeth in their passions again and again, and find no telltale marks. 

After all, was this not the ultimate trick, born of a trickster's heart. That she was perfect, and untouchable, and beyond his reach... only to be begging for him outside of the public’s eye. 

He didn’t need her heart, for she already owned all of his.


	4. Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas has turned Mesara away, after she confessed being in love with him. Mesara has to face the fact that she cannot have it all.... not without help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from the RP itself. In which Mesara faces her Harrowing Demon, a Pride Demon; and has to face that she cannot keep toeing the line of not losing either of the men she has come to love. Not without making a sacrifice.

She had gone to sleep, hadn’t she? That was the last thing she recalled, at least.

And yet here she was, in this room she knew so well. The room she had spent the majority of her life in. They had given her a private room early on, of course. One of the many reasons that the others had resented her, had stayed away.

_Because they could see your worth... how much you eclipsed them..._

Mesara shivers at the voice. Sitting on her bed, dressed in the robes embroidered with her family insignia. “Enough...” Her words are a broken whisper, carried only by the force of her will. She lifts a hand, feeling the smoothness of her stomach and knowing it was wrong.

_Does this displease you, my love? I had thought you wanted to go back to a time before..._  The form pressed to her back shifts, wrapping it’s arms about her, each hand placed possessively. One to her stomach, and one to her heart. _’If you could do it again?’ Isn’t that what you wanted?_

“Having a momentary thought does not mean it is what I want...” The growling laugh in her ear sets Mesara on edge. “How many times must we do this dance, Nikolai?”

The demon places his chin on her shoulder, batting his eyelashes up at Mesara. She could never discern where he had chosen the face from... if someone from out of a crowd, or from her dreams, but it never changed. Not since the day she had met him during her Harrowing. _As often as I like, my love. Your ambitions will always draw me to you... how you lust for power... and now... I see you have finally tasted actual lust, a pity I was not there to witness it. Oh, but how your lover must have crowed your praises. How quickly you must have learned him... what makes him tick... you have always been a quick study dearest heart._

She refuses to move, trying to will him away.

_A shame then... that he knocked you up so quickly... before you could taste more. Before you could have what you deserved._

“Nikolai.... stop. Now.” Her chin lifts, turning to stare down at him. Faced trained to a regal stillness, the mask firmly in place.

_You know I love it when you command me.... how fierce you grow. Stronger than the day we met.... but you already know that. You wield your command as a whip... I loved your display against that poor girl... frightened her to tears you know.*_ He flits around to face Mesara, kneeling before her on the bed. His voice shifting to a tone she knew all too well. _"Deny me, and I will make this so that this never happened between us."_

She shuts her eyes, turning her face from him. Waiting for the shift she knew was coming. Feeling familiar hands lift to touch her cheeks. _"I do not want you to throw away your future because of me. I dare not ask you to reciprocate my love. Please. I am begging you." …. Well, He certainly kept to that portion at least... You buried it, like the good girl you are. As best as you could... And then, when you tried to tell him... "I am sorry that you find yourself in this situation, but there is nothing I can do to help you with this."*_ The lips she had only ever tasted once, press to hers. Just as strong and demanding as she remembered.

Her hands come up to cover her heart. Where the ache in her chest laid. And had been radiating for weeks now. Keeping her eyes squeezed shut, refusing to see Solas’ face. “Stop it... please...”

_You reached too far, my love.... your ambitions... tsk, trying to have them both. Thinking that you were strong enough to be worth them both...*_ Another shift, the hands are rougher now, warrior’s hands... the voice accented with a deep brogue. _“As if this has not belonged to you since the first time we sat here together. As if it will not be yours until the day I run out of breaths. How could I ever hate you?”_

The demon pulls her in for a kiss, pressing warm full lips to hers. Mesara doesn’t have the strength to pull away, not when she is so frightened. Not when she knows that Rylen is missing.... hurt. Worse....

_You are so strong... my strong sweet girl... with me, we could save him... with me, you could have them both... They would bow down before you, as I always have. For... who can put an end to your ambitions?_

“Nikolai....”

_All you have to do... is Let. Me. In._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes are pulled from the RP
> 
> With @FickleObsession as Solas and @cullywullycurlywurly as Rylen.  
> Nikolai and Mesara are both my own OC's


End file.
